Ardiente Tentación
by TonksLuna
Summary: Al fin había llegado el día que tanto soñó Naruto, aquel que era aún más importante que su sueño de ser Hokague… el día de su boda con Sakura. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke apareciera dispuesto a no perder a su antigua enamorada?


¡Hola a todos!

Les dejo este pequeño fic que escribí hace algún tiempo, es un NaruSaku… con un poco de SasuSaku. Espero lo disfruten :D

**Reseña:**

Al fin había llegado el día que tanto soñó Naruto, aquel que era aún más importante que el de ser kasekague… el día de su boda con Sakura. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke apareciera dispuesto a no perder a su antigua enamorada?

Descúbrelo en…

ARDIENTE TENTACIÓN

(Capítulo único)

Y ahí estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, de pie y justo en medio de la estancia donde se llevaría a cabo mi boda; mirándome con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y con aquella media sonrisa de satisfacción. Seguramente al ver mi reacción al distinguirlo se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que hacía años que no nos veíamos yo aun sentía esa gran atracción hacia él, el hombre más irresistible que había conocido en mi vida, aquel que era mi mayor debilidad.

A pesar de que mi corazón saltaba de alegría por verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, también se encontraba resentido por la maldita suerte de que regresara después de haberme hecho tanto daño con su indiferencia, y ahora me mirara como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos y siguiera viva la llama de la atracción que alguna vez pudo haber existido en ambos.

Desvíe la mirada de él antes de caer nuevamente ante sus encantos y la centré en la persona más especial para mí en aquellos momentos, aquella persona que me había amado desde el principio tal como era, con mis arranques, mi mal genio y lo poco femenina que en ocasiones solía llegar a ser, y por supuesto, aquella persona que había salvado a mi alma del oscuro vacio donde se había encerrado mi corazón al ser herido por Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba a unos metros de su mejor amigo, me miraba soñado, como si creyera que fuera yo una ilusión óptica. ¿Quién mas estaba en el lugar? No lo sé… en aquel momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, crearon una fuerte conexión. En aquel momento, en aquel lugar, tan solo éramos Naruto y yo. Ni siquiera la presencia de mi viejo amor pudo romper aquella atmosfera de romanticismo. Llegué hasta situarme junto a mi prometido y me tendió la mano para que la tomara. A penas mi mano se posó sobre la suya se inclinó para besarla.

-Luces preciosa… - exclamó anonadado. Sentí como el rubor de mis mejillas aumentó de intensidad. Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y besé sus labios delicadamente. Caminamos hacia el juez que nos esperaba a unos pasos y todo el ritual pasó de manera lenta… o al menos fue lo que yo sentí. Quizás por tener la impresión de que era observada detenidamente por la inesperada visita. Quizás Naruto pensara que apretaba su mano con más fuerza por la emoción o el nerviosismo del hecho de que estábamos cansándonos, pero en realidad, buscaba me diera fuerzas para resistir la tentación que significa aquel hombre con su mirada tan insistente.

- De ahora en adelante, por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro Marido y Mujer.

A penas el hombre terminó de decir aquella frase me abalancé a mi esposo, lo besé con fuerza y me refugié en sus brazos, que me recibieron con cariño. Coloqué mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su hipnotizante esencia.

-Te amo… - exclamó con voz tierna, tan suavemente que tan sólo yo en el lugar pude escucharlo. Me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo con su cuello.

Estaba a punto de responderle que lo amaba con la misma intensidad o quizás más que la que él me profesaba, cuando en ese momento la imagen de Sasuke apareció frente a mí. Estaba detrás de Naruto mirándome nuevamente con aquella expresión de cinismo.

Me distancié un poco de mi esposo y le tomé de la mano… instantáneamente todos los invitados a la boda, a los cuales antes ni había prestado atención, se acercaron a felicitarnos. Todos… excepto Sasuke, que se había apartado a una de las ventanas del lugar y daba la espalda a todo el farfullo.

La fiesta comenzó, el lugar había enloquecido por completo; las mesas estaban llenas, la pista, las botellas vacías y los invitados un poco más felices de lo normal. Pero tan solo en aquel lugar tres personas eran las más sobrias y lúcidas: Mi esposo, que a petición mía no había bebido más que una copa al igual que yo y Sasuke, que se mantenía en una de las entradas a la recepción, con los ojos cerrados y recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Mi esposo lo miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta él. MI corazón comenzó a acelerarse a tal manera que mi respiración se tornó agitada, definitivamente no podía estar cerca de ese hombre; pero era el mejor amigo de mi esposo, y aunque me pesara admitirlo también el mío.

-Sasuke, no seas aburrido… - le regañó mi esposo al llegar a su lado.

En cuanto el susodicho se giró para mirarnos sentí un poco de tensión en el cuerpo de mi esposo, que me soltó la mano para tomarme de la cintura y pegarme más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva. No pude evitar sentir un gozo enorme al sentir aquella reacción, por eso lo amaba, por que valoraba lo que tenia, me trataba como lo más valioso para él. Gracias a esto tomé mayor seguridad y me relajé ante aquel imponente hombre.

-De qué te sorprendes, amor… - puse especial empeño en el sustantivo que había utilizado para dirigirme a mi esposo – el siempre ha sido aburrido… - me burlé.

-Hmp…- fue lo único que pronunció el acusado.

-Anda Sasuke, ve con los chicos a recordar viejos tiempos…- Le empujó Naruto. Sasuke hizo nuevamente una mueca, pero terminó cediendo a la petición de su amigo. Llegó hasta la mesa de sus viejos compañeros y se sentó junto a Shikamaru y Neji que parecía eran los que guardaban aun un poco mas de compostura.

Y fue, la primera vez en el día en que mi esposo y yo teníamos un momento de intimidad. Estábamos solos, sin ningún invitado atrayendo nuestra atención y estorbando en nuestras muestras de cariño.

Me giré hacia él y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, el hizo lo mismo con mi cintura…

-¿Qué tal se la está pasando en su boda, Señora Usumaki? – Me preguntó al tiempo que intentaba hacer una expresión de galán, que lo único que hizo fue causarme risa.

-Magníficamente…Señor….

Naruto hizo una mueca de extrañeza al escuchar la manera en que lo había llamado. Me reí…

-Dejemos lo de señores para cuando seamos viejos… - Decidió divertido.

Pero aquel comentario había causado un sentimiento aun más fuerte que ese. Ambos nos habíamos imaginado juntos de ancianos, compartiendo aun nuestros días, apoyándonos, queriéndonos como lo hacíamos en estos momentos.

Naruto se inclinó un poco hasta juntar su frente con la mía. Cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió mirándome intensamente, con una seriedad que jamás había visto en él, como si quisiera transmitirme con la mirada el gran sentimiento que le embargaba y convencerme de ello.

-Sakura… Me has dado la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba en mi vida y todo el amor y cariño que siempre he soñado. – Tomó mis manos con seguridad entre las suyas y continuó- Prometo… que de ahora en adelante dedicaré mi vida completa a hacerte feliz y a compartir cada momento contigo, aunque este sea el más insignificante… solo… quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, eres toda mi vida.

Grité interiormente. Amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba hasta con la más mínima molécula de mí ser. En aquel momento tan solo quería que todos se fueran, que nos dejaran solos y que pudiéramos disfrutarnos el uno al otro, sin impedimentos ni limitaciones. Moría por iniciar nuestra vida juntos, por ser suya, por darle toda la felicidad que estuviera en mis manos, corresponderle con aquella intensidad que él lo hacía y dedicar el resto de mis días en devolverle un poco de todo lo que él me había entregado, porque aunque él no lo viera de este modo… era yo la que le debía mas.

Rodeé su nuca con mis manos y lo atraje a mí, quería besarlo, extasiarme de él, satisfacer esa enorme necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Nuestro beso se intensificó un poco más… olvidándonos del sitio en donde nos encontrábamos. Mis manos recorrieron su cabello, pero las suyas eran maestras por naturaleza recorriéndome la espalda, con una suave caricia justo en la columna vertebral, sobre el vestido, me encorvé hacia él eliminando la más mínima distancia que pudiera existir en ambos. Dimos unos pasos y sentí mi cuerpo toparse con la pared, el cuerpo de mi esposo hacia una exquisita presión en mí que me enloquecía por completo y me hacía exigirle más…

Naruto soltó un pequeño quejido y se separó de mi con cara adolorida… ¿Había hecho algo?

La respuesta apareció sola al ver a Tsunade junto a nosotros mirándonos furiosa…

-¡Ustedes, par de exhibicionistas, guarden un poco de respeto para sus invitados! – nos regañó.

Naruto y yo bajamos la cabeza apenados, como si fuéramos dos pequeños niños a los que acababan de atrapar haciendo una travesura.

-Lo sentimos, Tsunade… - Nos disculpamos al unísono.

-Naruto, como próximo Hokague que serás, debes evitar dar estos espectáculos… - le siguió regañando. Él tan solo bajó aun más la cabeza.

-Por favor, Tsunade no le regañes, he sido yo la que lo ha provocado… - Me sinceré con la mujer con quien guardaba un cariño de madre e hija.

Me miró con reprobación pero no me reprendió.

-Trata de controlarte, Sakura… - fue lo único que dijo para después darle un largo trago a la botella de sake que llevaba y darse la vuelta para andar a su mesa.

Me giré a mi esposo y le tomé de la mano, rápidamente se repuso.

-Vieja borracha, ella debería de evitarse andar así en público… - exclamó burlándose de ella.

Le sonreí. Sabía que le había dolido un poco el comentario de Tsunade pero no había hecho un espectáculo para evitarse problemas con ella en la noche y además… porque habíamos sido interrumpidos en una situación bastante penosa y comprometedora.

-Será mejor que regresemos a las mesas….- propuse para evitar perder el control nuevamente. Al girarnos hacia los invitados el color de nuestros rostros aumentaron hacia el máximo de su intensidad. Todos nos miraban con rostros de burla, seguramente habían visto todo el show. Nuestros amigos, parientes y conocidos comenzaron a burlarse, todos excepto uno… Sasuke, que en aquel momento no había ni rastro de él en el lugar.

Rock Lee y Sai, que ya estaban muy pasados de copas jalaron a Naruto de mi lado, el cual me miró con expresión suplicante. Me despedí de él divertida por el nuevo espectáculo y vi como se perdía entre las mesas aun en las garras de sus amigos. Todo el lugar centró su atención en ellos y aquella fue una excelente ocasión para quien me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hacia fuera del lugar.

-Sasuke, suéltame… - le exigí al ver de quien se trataba. Cerró la puerta de ingreso al lugar de la fiesta y recorrimos aun un buen tramo hacia la izquierda. Al fin se detuvo e intenté zafarme, pues la fuerza que utilizaba en su agarre me lastimaba. – ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Estaba de espaldas a mi cuando al fin me soltó, se veía agitado y tenso. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al verlo en aquel estado.

-¿Estás loco? Necesito estar allá dentro…- le espeté tratando de sustituir el miedo y el nerviosismo que sentía en aquel momento por coraje.

Pero él no hizo nada, seguía de espaldas a mí sin mover un solo musculo…

-¡Hey! – traté de tomarlo del brazo para girarlo, pero en vez de eso sentí como me empujaba fuertemente hacia la pared y me cerraba ambos lados con sus brazos.

- ¡Qué se supone crees que estás haciendo! – exclamó notablemente alterado. Su rostro estaba notablemente tenso y deformado del coraje.

-No sé a qué te refieres… - dije a penas con un hilo de voz.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared y bajó la cabeza….

-Deja de fingir que te soy indiferente y que… - se detuvo unos segundos – amas a Naruto.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la razón por la que estaba en aquel estado. ¿Acaso podría estar el gran Sasuke Uchiha celoso?

-No estoy fingiendo Sasuke…. Lo amo… - Dije reuniendo toda la valentía y seguridad que me quedaba.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y apoyo su frente contra la mía, podía sentir como su respiración chocaba en mi rostro y me ocasionaba un suave cosquilleo.

-Mientes… - exclamó en un susurro con un toque de ruego en la voz.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi estomago había dado un vuelco por completo, ver el estado en que estaba Sasuke era difícil de creer, sobre todo porque siempre había sido un hombre frio al que yo le resultaba indiferente y a quien le era más que una molestia mi presencia.

Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y las subió lentamente hasta mi rostro, acariciando suavemente todo en su recorrido. No pude contener más el control y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mi piel se había erizado al momento en que sus manos habían comenzado a recorrerle y el rubor de mi rostro había aumentado considerablemente.

-Aun me amas Sakura, lo sé…- Pronunció inundando mis pulmones de su perfume.

Sasuke tenía razón, yo aun sentía todas aquellas sensaciones que provocaba en mi tiempo atrás, aun su presencia me enloquecía y su cuerpo me atraía como lo hizo desde un principio.

El Uchiha separó unos centímetros su frente de la mía y comenzó a buscar mis labios, lentamente, rosando su nariz en mi rostro y exhalando aun más cerca de él. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y mi corazón se volvió loco, estaba logrando excitarme con tan solo esa acción tan sencilla.

Rozó sus labios con los míos logrando desconectarme por completo de aquella realidad. El beso comenzó despacio, delicado, como si disfrutara del momento y de la consistencia de mis labios. Pero unos momentos después lo intensificó, este si era un beso Uchiha, lleno de pasión, de deseo. Aun no le había correspondido, lo que sucedía me había dejado en estado de shock. Durante años había deseado que él regresara, que me correspondiera y que tratáramos de realizar nuestra vida juntos. Pero había perdido completamente la esperanza y me había resignado. Ahora lo tenía aquí, mientras me transmitía en un beso toda aquella desesperación, pidiéndome a gritos que le volviera a corresponder como antes.

Sasuke me aprisionó más contra la pared, como si de alguna manera pensara que me le escaparía para siempre de los brazos. Como si temiera que alguien me robaría de su lado. Como si Naruto…

Hubo un corto circuito en mis pensamientos, las fantasías y los recuerdos se terminaron y regresé a la realidad, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Podría seguir amando a Sasuke como años atrás, pero amaba más ahora a otra persona, a mi esposo, a quien me había rescatado del hoyo negro en que el Uchiha me había dejado con su partida y su indiferencia.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y traté de alejarme, pero Sasuke me aprisionaba aun más contra su cuerpo. Comencé a golpearlo como podía, pero poco resultado obtenía, estaba él demasiado cerca y no podía golpearlo con la fuerza que requería. Sus labios se habían vuelto más violentos y me exigían que le correspondiera, sentía el dolor en ellos por la fuerza que aplicaba en el beso… así que para detenerlo lo mordí fuertemente.

Sasuke soltó un quejido y se separó de mí, lo cual aproveché para darle un puñetazo en la cara y liberarme de su agarre.

-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima Uchiha, por que no respondo… - le grité notablemente molesta.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a alejarme de él y regresar a la fiesta con mi esposo, pero él ya estaba aquí… a unos pasos de mí mirando a Sasuke con una expresión colérica.

Caminó a paso decidido hacia nosotros, pero pasó de largo de mí y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del Uchiha.

-¡Atrévete a tocarla de nuevo y te mato! – le espetó Naruto con la mandíbula desencajada. – ¡Sakura es ahora mi mujer así que respétala!

-hmp… - fue lo único que respondió el susodicho.

Naruto le dio la espalda y caminó hacia mí sin mirarme a la cara, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia dentro del lugar; apenas estuvimos dentro me solté de él para tratar de arreglar el asunto antes de adentrarnos a las mesas y llamar la atención de los invitados. Se giró sorprendido…

-Perdóname… - Le dije mientras mi voz se quebraba, no soportaba la idea de haberle hecho daño a Naruto, no cuando me había propuesto hacerlo feliz y pagarle todo lo bueno que había hecho por mí. – Traté de evitarlo… yo… lo menos que quería era lastimarte.

Naruto se acercó lentamente a mí y me rodeó en sus brazos… colocó su mano en mi nuca y recargó mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias… - Me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- No entiendo… -exclamé confundida.

-Me elegiste a mi Sakura, eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado…- se separó un poco y me dejó un beso en la frente. – Además… le diste su merecido… - terminó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Al ver el rostro de Naruto distinguí aquella felicidad de la que me hablaba, sin embargo… en sus ojos aun había una sombra de tristeza. Como si lo sucedido con Sasuke hubiera despertado en él el miedo a que lo abandonara.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta… - propuso incomodo al notar que trataba descifrar lo que ocultaba en su mirada. Bajó la vista y me tomó de la mano para avanzar, pero yo le detuve.

-Naruto… - me situé frente a él y tomé su rostro entre mis dos manos para acercarlo a mí y me mirara a los ojos. – Jamás te abandonaré, jamás te engañaré con Sasuke o con cualquier otro hombre, porque el único al que amo eres tú… ¿De acuerdo?

Aquella sombra que había visto anteriormente en sus ojos desapareció. Naruto me sonrió agradecido y tomó mis manos entre las suyas bajándolas.

-Serás la Señora Uzumaki para siempre… - Dijo orgulloso mientras me dejaba pequeños y suaves besos en el rostro.

-Te amo… - le susurré, antes de que su boca sellara por completo mis palabras en un apasionado beso.

La fiesta terminó sin saber nada más de Sasuke, y eso… ya no nos importaba. Naruto y yo nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestros invitados y de aquella noche en la que habíamos unido nuestros corazones para siempre.

¿Qué tal? ¿Pasa la prueba? XD

Decidí darle una oportunidad a Naruto, siempre he escrito Sasu-Saku, Neji-Saku, Gaa-Saku, etc… y el pobre de Naruto quedaba algo olvidado... así que… esta vez le tocó a él ser feliz con nuestra pelirrosa.

Espero les haya gustado y compartan conmigo sus comentarios .. :)

Muy bien… me retiro…

No sin antes agradecerles infinitamente que hayan leído este fan fic… MIL GRACIAS!

Nos leemos después…

Att: Tonks Luna


End file.
